Car Accident
by Star streak writer
Summary: Leo is hit by a car, will his family find him in time? His recovery is long and painful. Please review! Thank you :) I am updating the grammar errors through doc manager I hope they are being updated. I don't want to have to delete and re-post the story.
1. Chapter 1

A broken rib it's gotta be a broken rib nothing else hurts this bad the pain radiated throughout his left side and up his back. Leo tried to sit up but was immediately stop by an intense pain in his shoulder and the realization that he was worse off than he thought. His leg too had shooting pain that went up his thigh with throbbing and intense force. Leo looked down briefly at his leg and had to do a double take, was that his bone? Was his shin bone really sticking out of his skin? At first he wanted to vomit because he had seen bones in movies sticking out of bodies but in real life it almost looked unreal. Leo closed his eyes and tried not to panic, where was he? And what happened? He opened his eyes and looked up, he was laying on the floor of an alley way, how? He could not remember, the pounding headache refused to let him think. Something warm was dripping over his left eye, when he touched it and looked at his fingers, it was blood. Great he thought to himself I'm also bleeding from my forehead. Leo groaned and with his right arm, he began to pat himself for his shell phone.

He patted at his belt, his chest strap, no shell phone panic started to creep up again inside his chest and made its way out in the form of deep breaths. It's ok, it's still dark outside and the T-phone could not have fallen too far. He made an attempt to push himself up to see if he could see his phone or find out where he was. His lips refused to remain shut, as he grunted and groaned and bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming, he finally got himself to a slightly half lifted position, but really he was just on his good elbow. He managed to look around and not too far from where Leo lay he saw the car that hit him. The person had abandoned the vehicle and left Leo unconscious with no remorse. Leo dropped back completely onto his side and thought to himself I have to move before someone sees me. I must get back to lair no matter how bad the pain is and will be.

With all the strength his body had to offer he made a great effort to sit up, he let himself scream to work through the pain that his body kept signaling. He shut his eyes without realizing because when he realized he was finally sitting up it took immense effort to steady his breath and he had to remember to open his eyes. Looking around he noticed he flew quite a distance from the car that struck him.

Breathe he told himself as he dragged himself to the nearest wall and held on to dear life as he used what little strength he had to stand up. Pain, it hurts, it hurts, his mind kept thinking, but he breathed in deeply and breathed the pain out his mouth. He thought to himself 'Ok I'm standing I must make my way to the car,' he nearly collapsed at his first attempted step. The intense pain, caused Leo to lose his breath. He closed his eyes and used the wall for support as he limped like a zombie and laughed at the thought of how he must look and how Mikey would mock how he reassemble a zombie. He finally reached the end of the alley way, no manhole cover near the wreck of the smoking banged up car. Lady luck was not on Leo's side, no nearby way to the sewer no shell phone in site. Leo looked up at the sky and saw it was beginning to turn to day light. He needed to hide somewhere until he was able to reach his brothers or until he was able to make his way to the sewers.

He looked again at his surroundings, his blurry vision began to focus and he noticed a few abandoned buildings. He used the little strength he had to drag himself to one of the building with low lying windows. He used the handle of one of the swords to smash the window enough to unhinge it, open it and drag himself in. It caused him immense pain but he was able to drag himself and drop himself to the ground. He blacked out sometime after because when he awoke it was from the sound of trucks driving by. The bounce of the heavy cargo and the rolling of large tires and the rev of engines. It must be midday he thought I don't see anyone but I better close the window just in case. He again taxed his strength to shut the window then laid back down and closed his eyes to rest.

Back at the lair, "has anybody seen Leo?" asked Donnie who was expecting a sparring session today, "nope" said, Raphael "I didn't see him either," said Mikey with a curious look on his face. Master Splinter, was not home he went with his good friend Umeko to help her with her training. Donnie said to himself out loud, "I'll try his shell phone". Raph snorted as Donnie left because he knew Leo was alright he probably was over at April's helping her with something and most likely forgot to let someone know. Donnie made several attempts to reach Leo but continually got voicemail. In a last ditch effort he called April and asked if she had seen or spoke to Leo. She said, she hadn't spoken to him or seen him why? Donnie explained he was supposed to train with him today and he's not answering his shell phone. April was a bit worried but suggested to give Leo a few hours, Donnie replied, "I don't know April this isn't like Leo."

The pain… It woke Leo for the third time in the past few hours. He grunted and turned his head, it hurts so bad, he told himself, the last time he felt this bad was when he was attacked by the Shredder's entire ninja army. I have to get up but I'm so tired, his eye lids, weighed a ton and his head was playing games with his mind. In his last dream he was home, and all was well, he was sipping on some ice cold water and watching TV and laughing with Mikey but he was awake now and another wave of shooting pain shot up his leg again, it's going to get infected if I don't push the bone back in. He lifted himself into a sitting position but the nausea that washed over threatened to knock him back down but he still wanted to try to push the bone back in. He finally got himself into a sitting position, the ribs shifted as he expected they would and with his good arm he reached over and covered them with his hand wishing the pain to leave. Focus, he thought as he reached over to the bone and attempted to push it back in, just touching the bone hurt so bad, the nausea returned with intense force and knocked him back onto his side and he lost consciousness again.

Donnie walked out of his lab, yelling "something is wrong you guys! I just know it, this isn't like Leo to be gone so long and not tell anyone where he is!" Raph and Mikey both stopped watching the TV and looked to Donnie, What time is it? Replied, Raph as he stood up. "6pm" said Donnie, "that makes it 8 hours?" replied, Mikey grabbing the last pizza slice and stuffing it in his mouth. "No Mikey that makes it 13 hours!" said Donnie with panic in his voice. Raph ran and pulled out his shell phone and dialed Casey.

Donnie pulled out his phone and dialed April by the time April and Casey were able to assemble and get the battle shell out of the garage it was almost 9pm. The drive felt like an eternity, in Casey's mind Leo must have been captured by the Shredder, Mikey was biting his nails imaging the worse, Leo must he trapped in a pizza factory with no pizza! Raph, was unusually quiet as he sat in the front seat, arms crossed and focused on the road ahead. Casey noticed but knew now was not the time to talk to Raph. All that was heard was the chatter between April and Donnie as they ran the tracker on Leo's phone. "I got it! Yelled an enthusiastically over whelmed Donnie. "Great job," said April as she yelled out street names to Casey and he sat up straighter in his seat and clicked his blinker to make a right turn.

45 minutes later they arrived to what looked like an abandoned factory district, they parked in a back alley way and all exited the van "spread out" said, Donnie. "April and I will head towards the Shell phones location, Casey, Mikey and Raph go look around for clues." Keep your shell phones near your hands in case you see him, call me immediately, if he's hurt, don't move him, moving him can make him worse. They all nodded and went on their way, April and Donnie, walked towards the bleeping light on Donnie's screen. 20 minutes later they were able to locate the phone, Donnie called Raph and said, he found the phone but no Leo.

Raph's mind was focused he was going to find his brother, even if it took all night. Mikey kept whispering things to Casey and Raph got mad and told Mikey to shut up! What if Leo was calling for help? They wouldn't be able to hear him Raph made a good point so he shut up as they continued to scout the current building they were in. Donnie and April had no luck, they just got further and further from the shell phones location. Raph, Mikey and Casey exited the building and began searching the streets again, at a distance Raph noticed what looked like car parts. 'Car parts?' Raph thought to himself, 'was there an accident?' He bent down lifting up pieces, Raph knows car parts, "these car bits and pieces are from a car that was once here that must have been towed. There fresh, the tire marks" he said out loud," as Mikey leaned over him and said, "Sherlock Raphael to the rescue!." "Shut your pie hole Mikey this is Leo were talking about and if he needs us I want to find him as soon as possible." Raph walked a few feet away from the tire marks and saw something familiar, one of their elbow pads. Raph ran over to it and picked it up, it had blood stains on it. He gasped, He knew immediately Leo was hurt. He flipped open his Shell phone and called Donnie. Donnie answered, "Did you find him?" "No replied, Raph, "I found an elbow pad and it has dried blood on it, he has to be somewhere around here and I have a bad feeling..."

Donnie informed April and they made their way to where Raph, Mikey and Casey were. Raph began walking quickly to the nearest surrounding buildings. One in particular caught his eye because it was the only one with a broken window. He ran over to the building it was dark, too dark. He grabbed the miniature flash light from his belt and shined it in the broken area. He saw something a bit of a distance away, he thought he saw a glare of a sword, he looked again, "it's got to be Leo! He yelled out" He broke more of the glass window with his Sai, unhinged and lifted the window and jumped into the ware house. Casey and Mikey followed after, they all turned on their flash lights and began to scan the building. Raph heard a moan, "did you hear that?" He said more to himself than to Casey and Mikey, "there he is!" He yelled out as he ran towards his fallen brother.

Leo's body was laying on the ground slightly surrounded by boxes, Raph turned Leo's body, and lifted Leo's head Leo moaned and attempted to open his eyes but it was to no avail. "Call Donnie now!" Raph yelled to Mikey as he gave Leo's condition a once over he noticed his own pulse began to race as. Mikey, turned as he was not able to control to his emotions "Hello," said Donnie on the other end. In a panicked stricken voice Mikey yelled into the phone "come quickly Leo's in bad shape." Raph shook Leo in an attempt to wake him. Leo finally opened his eyes, He looked at Raph and said, "I hope I'm not hallucinating again." Raph, grabbed his brothers face and said, "No bro it's me." Leo looking down with furrowed eyebrows, he licked his dry lips and said, "I'm glad it's you Raph" as his eye lids began to close to again. "Stay awake Leo" said, Raph loudly not wanting Leo to go unconscious again. Casey had noticed a bit earlier that Leo had a bone sticking out of his leg, but he didn't want to stress the guys out any more than the situation called for. Casey, stood up and said, I'm going to get that battle shell. "Good Idea, "said Raph, looking at Casey with watery eyes. Casey knew Raph doesn't cry over just anything, fact Raph never cries, Casey picked up speed and ran towards the broken window to go to get the battle shell.

"Where's Donnie and April!" Raph yelled out in anger, Leo can't keep waiting for help he thought to himself as he held onto Leo's unconscious form. After a bit of silence Mikey yelled, "I see them! This way Donnie and April!" Donnie ran over, clearly out of breath from running, Donnie dropped his bag of medical supplies, he literally thought of everything but did not expect to see his brother in the shape he was in. Donnie, shook Leo to see if he was awake, Leo moved a bit and said, "hmm Donnie.. I.. was.. just.. resting.." Leo said licking his lips and slowly closing his eyes. "It's ok Leo," replied Donnie looking at April who was beginning to opening medical supplies, gauze pads, alcohol and she began prepping an IV bag, all while watching Donnie work. Donnie, grabbed Leo's wrist, his pulse was weak, "he's lost of a blood," that statement was clearly obvious because Leo was 2 shades lighter than usual. Donnie opened Leo's left eye first then Leo's right eye, shining a small light in both he said out loud, "pupils are sluggish, he's got a severe concussion, let me look at that head wound," he said to Raph, signaling to him to let him see Leo's head. Donnie touched it a bit and said, "yup that's going to need stitches but it can wait until were home, the bleeding has stopped." April leaned over handing Donnie a piece of gauze and tape. Donnie covered the wound and thanked April.

Donnie looked Leo over, "He's dehydrated, has a dislocated shoulder, Donnie touched Leo's broken ribs, the area was discolored, Leo immediately jumped and hissed his eye brows remained furrowed in pain Raph held Leo a bit tighter wishing he could take some of his pain, he whispered to Leo "it's going to be ok." Leo's breathing picked up and he gritted his teeth when Donnie counted 1, 2, 3 broken ribs on his left side, Leo's breathing began to slow down when Donnie stopped touching them. Donnie worked his way down and breathed deep when he saw the bone. He looked up at Raph and Raph held Leo's upper body tighter Donnie touched the leg and around the bone sticking out and Leo's started writhing in pain "help Raph hold Leo down" Donnie, told Mikey. April was able to insert the IV needle and looked up as she saw Casey running in. "The battle shell is right outside I think we should go now I saw a cop not too far away patrolling." Donnie looked up at Casey and said, "I have to reset this bone before moving him, most likely Leo's already got an infection from the exposure and it would be more painful to move him without resetting it first."

Donnie, looked up at his Leo, whose breathing was quick and uneven, "I'm sorry Leo," he said as he looked at his family and asked them to hold Leo down. All the hands of the ones who loved Leo were on him, Donnie grabbed unto Leo's leg, Leo was already visibly in pain when Donnie lifted the leg up from the ground. Leo was already moaning and slightly moving his head side to side, Raph, tried to calm his brother by saying, "It's going to be OK. Donnie warned everyone by "saying are you ready?" Donnie, had to ignore his brother's pain, if they were to get Leo home and soon, he pushed his worried thoughts to the back of his mind. He covered the bone with both hands and with all his strength pushed the bone in. Leo's upper body immediately jumped and his good arm made an attempt to grab at his leg, even though everyone was expecting it, it still startled his family. Everyone pushed Leo down at once, making his upper body lie back to the ground, Leo had let out a scream that nearly made everyone there cry, it echoed in the big factory and in their heads. The crack sound that came immediately after is what brought their attention back to Donnie. Leo's body began to tremble in their hands as the scream came to sudden halt and they watched Leo's eyes roll back, his eye lids slowly closed and his body went limp.

Donnie quickly grabbed a large gauze and place it over the open wound, tying it off with a longer strip of gauze he looked up to his family and said, "Time to go". April whose fingers were on Leo's neck reported Leo was alive, "Good Donnie replied, "Let's get him home." Raph lifted Leo's upper body by the arms and Mikey assisted with holding Leo's shell. Donnie and April lifted Leo's legs by the knees. Casey ran ahead to go open the back of the Battle shell's doors. It was a bit difficult to lift Leo's body through the window but they were able to get Leo out of the building and into the battle shell and to Donnie's relief Leo did not awake.

In the battle shell, Leo was covered in all the blankets they had at the moment. Donnie had to replace the Saline bag because the first one had already drained and the IV tubing was filling with blood. April assisted by hanging the new IV bag on a hook that was once thought to be decoration inside the battle shell. Donnie kept checking Leo's vitals, his skin is really cold, "his in shock" Donnie said to April, "help me elevate his legs." April, Donnie and Raph carefully maneuvered Leo's body into a position that they were able to have Leo's lower body lying flat and they put blankets under Leo's knees to lift his legs a bit. It wasn't completely comfortable in the back of the van they called the battle shell but that was not any of their concerns at the moment. Mikey was sitting in the front seat with Casey who had already cranked the heat to max and Mikey did not care that he was sweating his butt off. His concerned thoughts were solely on Leo.

Finally, they made it home, the mild relief on everyone's face was clear, but Donnie's relief would not come soon enough. As they lifted Leo's body from the Van, and quickly made their way into the lair. Donnie began to yell orders, Mikey towels and boil water, Casey bring the first aid kit as Raph and Donnie and April laid Leo's unconscious form on the bed in the lab. Donnie began to unwrap the sheets his brother was covered in, and he asked April to set up the monitors as he grabbed some alcohol and other various needed medical items. The heart monitor was set up and the IV bag was hung on the pole above the bed. Mikey came in shortly after with towels, he put them down then headed back to get the boiled water. Casey lugged in Donnie's giant first aid kit and put it on a nearby table.

Casey looked at Raph's still form, he was clearly in shock. "Raph," he said snapping the red banded turtle back to reality. "Let's go, I'm sure Donnie needs the room" Donnie, held a piece of gauze to Leo's head and said, "actually I'm going need Raph incase Leo wakes up he's the strongest of all of us." Casey nodded and walked out as Mikey walked in with a large bowl of hot water and placed it next to the towels. "Thank you" said Donnie Raph shaking his head to help himself focus said, "How can I help?" Donnie had already started stitching Leo's head wound and was almost done stitching the wound when he said, "grab a towel and help me slide it under Leo, I need to pop his shoulder back in before he wakes up." Donnie finished taping a small piece of gauze to Leo's forehead and he turned his attention to Raph. April was busy cleaning Leo up as best as she could. When Donnie said, "You don't have to be here for this" April replied, "Leo is my family too I will stay." Donnie told Raph to grab the towel and pull it towards himself as Donnie pulled Leo's arm down this should pop the shoulder back in. When Mikey walked in he looked briefly at what Raph was doing and when he saw Donnie pull at Leo's arm his stomach churned at the popping sound Leo's shoulder made as it was popped back into place. Mikey turned a shade of green lighter and told Donnie, I'm going to go puke now."

Raph, April and Donnie, removed the towel from under Leo's chest and April and Raph helped Donnie, wrap Leo's ribs and put Leo's arm in a sling to help Leo's shoulder heal. Luckily for Donnie, Leo was still out cold his vitals' were all over the place but at least he hadn't woken up. Donnie turned his attention to Leo's Leg wound he uncovered it and began to irrigate it with the now luke warm water, the bone was still showing under the broken skin, Donnie grabbed some tweezers and began removing pieces of bone and then he irrigated the rest of the debris out before placing some antibiotic beads into the wound then covering it to stabilize the leg with a splint. Through it all Leo remained unconscious, Donnie took Leo's temperature and as he suspected Leo had a fever.

After hours of mending his brother's wounds and making sure Leo's leg was properly propped up and not able to move. Donnie was able to relax a bit. April cleaned up everything and now came the hardest part waiting. Leo's vitals remained at a worrisome rate. Splinter as always remained by his sons bed if they ever got hurt. Lately it was always someone getting hurt, if it wasn't Raph, it was Leo, if it wasn't Leo it was Mikey. Donnie was more conscious and self-aware and tried his best to not get hurt. Fever plagued Leo, his eye brows remained furrowed as his temperature continued to climb now dangerously close to 104. Raph and Donnie continued to watch over their injured brother who continued to breathe heavy. Leo's body was trembling violently his good shoulder would move forward and back, his body would shift slightly looking like it was trying to get comfortable as Leo's head would move side to side jaggedly side to side. Donnie injected a large dose of antibiotics and acetaminophen hoping that it would help, April worked tirelessly wiping Leo's forehead and walking in and out of the room with fresh ice water.

Mikey was finally able to reach Splinter who informed Mikey he would return immediately. Casey had passed out on the couch waiting for Donnie to let them know if Leo was going to be ok. A few hours went by and Mikey had passed out on the couch in front of the TV. It was about 7am when Leo's fever began to show some type of improvement it was at 102 Donnie sighed as he pulled the thermometer out. Leo's body was still trembling but it wasn't as violent and his breathing was starting to settle. Donnie insisted Raph get some rest he would keep watch over Leo but Raphael shook his head and said he would not leave Leo's side. April has fallen asleep on the table in the dining room a while earlier, she told her self she would rest her eyes for a bit but quickly passed out from exhaustion. Donnie gave Leo a second dose of medicine before realizing himself that he too was beat and decided he would go for a short nap, he gave Raph instructions and insisted he wake him if Leo comes too. Mikey was standing on the door and heard the conversation and said to Donnie, sure thing bro we got this! Raph just gave Mikey a dirty look as he placed a new rag on Leo's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie left to rest and they were 3 again, Casey had awoken earlier he momentarily walked into the lab to ask how Leo was. Raph shared Leo's current state and Casey was glad there was some improvement. Mikey let everyone know that Splinter was on his way and should return soon. In the Kitchen April had made coffee and yawning poured herself a cup her eyes glanced as she watched Donnie go to his room. After drinking a cup April plopped herself on the couch and said she would remain until Leo was at least awake. Closing her eyes nearly spilling her coffee Casey woke her, she shook the cup but managed not to spill any. Casey sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She put down the cup and gladly rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep again. Casey smiled and rested his head on top of hers before he knew it he was asleep too.

Splinter was quiet on his way home, Umeko insisted on coming with him it would be nice to see her ex-boyfriend Raphael again and Splinter agreed thinking she would take his mind off his worries but instead she remained quiet allowing Splinter to remain in deep thought. 'I'm so cold,' Leo thought to himself, hearing himself hiss through gritted teeth. 'ahhhh... my leg, it hurtsss, why am I shaking? Raph? Is Raph talking?' In the Lab, Raph placed a new rag on Leo's forehead seeing Leo breathing heavy and his brother's body trembling and hearing Leo moan in pain was not easy for Raph. He kept telling Leo, "It's going to be ok" Raph noticed Leo's fingers beginning to move he noticed Leo's eye attempting to open, Raph spoke to Leo saying, "Hey take it easy bro you're hurt" Raph turned to Mikey and said, "Go get Donnie I think Leo's trying to wake up". Leo moved his fingers again, 'blanket' it feels like a blanket. My head, my shoulder' my chest' ahhh can't breathe' Leo's eye slowly began to open "so cold.." he whispered not realizing he was talking. Raph stood placing a hand on Leo's chest, "so cold..", Leo said again looking up at Raph with fevered red eyes. Raph looking down at him said, "I know fearless, Donnie is trying to make it better."

Donnie ran in with Mikey, All eyes were glued on Leo, Leo's eyes remained focused on Raph, Donnie walked over to the bed talking softly saying, "Hey Leo how are you feeling?" Leo's eyes began to close again before he licked his dry lips and his thoughts somewhat gained a grip of reality. "It's hurts.." he whispered to Donnie before closing his eyes and furrowing his brows again. Donnie replied, "I know, let me take a look at you," Donnie grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Leo's heart and lungs, they were clear. Donnie checked the IV leads and adjusted the monitors, he injected another dose of antibiotics and pain meds Leo had passed out during the examination. Raph sat back down waiting for Donnie's diagnosis, Donnie shook the thermometer he had just removed from Leo's mouth. "It's at a steady 102." Raph sighed and said, "And they say I'm the stubborn one."

Donnie looking at an exhausted Raph who had not sleep for nearly 48 hours asked if he was hungry. Raph replied with a stern no as he turned his attention back to Leo. Raph always felt responsible for Leo and Leo for Raph even though Leo was his big brother they always held guilt for each other especially if one of them got hurt. Donnie sighed and said he would be back in a few minutes to check Leo's leg after he got some coffee.

Donnie sat the table looking over at April and Casey who were still asleep on the couch in each other's arms. He thought to himself where's Mikey? At the very moment Splinter entered into the lair placing his bag on the floor and catching Donnie's attention Donnie slowly put his coffee cup down and went to stand but Splinter had already made his way to the Lab. Umeko walked in seconds after Donnie's eyes opened wide as a smile came across his face and he walked over to greet her. Splinter was struck by the scene in front of him, his heart sank and his ears turned as he heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Leo was heavily bandaged and covered by layers of blankets and a wash cloth remained flat on his forehead. Raphael was slumped in the chair next to Leo his arms crossed and his head resting on his chest. Splinter walked over to Leo and placed a hand on his sons shoulder and briefly touched Leo's cheek. Leo was still very pale despite receiving news from Donnie earlier saying that Leo was improving. Umeko was at the lab door shortly after with Donnie right behind her.

Raphael was a sight to see, still so very Handsome, his muscles still perfectly big as she did not dare to come closer. She then turned her attention to Leo, once a good friend who helped give her advice on how to handle Raph. Donnie ushered her into the room before standing next to Splinter whispering to his father that Leo's condition was slowly improving but his fever was refusing to leave the good news was that his vitals are stronger. Raphael must have been exhausted because he did not move even after all the commotion. Umeko regretting coming for her own selfish reasons decided she would excused herself back to the main room. Umeko left the lab and sat at the dining table looking for any excuse to leave, the family was having a crisis and she wanted to see Raph?

Mikey yelled from the across the room Umeko! How are ya! This woke Casey and April who got startled and quickly got embarrassed that everyone saw them sleeping together. April and Casey stood fixing their clothes and standing to see who was there? Umeko! April said as she nearly pushing Casey to hug her. It's been a long time! Casey gave her a hug too and Umeko replied, "it is nice to see you all but I am not planning on staying too long, I just wanted to make sure Splinter made it back safely. "Nonsense," said, April, "I am sure Raph will be happy to see you". "I sure am" came a voice on the other side of the room." Umeko smiled seeing those beautiful brown eyes looking back her. Raph walked to her and gave her a big hug, Raphael never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

Everyone's cheeks turned red as they quickly scattered to give Raphael and Umeko alone time. Donnie returned to the Lab, Mikey, Casey and April went to the Kitchen to make themselves appear busy Raph and Umeko just sat on the couch and began to talk. Dinner time rolled around Mikey and Casey had returned with several boxes of Pizza's Raphael was finally eating, and had completely forgotten about Leo. He was talking about Umeko and Umeko was telling them about Raphael's embarrassing moments everyone except Splinter was outside of the Lab. They were finally enjoying themselves but their meal was suddenly interrupted by a short abrupt yell that came from the lab. Donnie immediately dropped his pizza and got up and ran into the lab Raphael suddenly lost his appetite as well and made his way to the lab.

Leo was awake Donnie confirmed the fever was gone and Donnie advised Leo to try not to move too much he still had fractured ribs, broken leg and injured shoulder. 'He's sitting up, he shouldn't be sitting up' Raph thought.' Donnie put pillows behind Leo's shoulders and neck Leo's face was etched with pain but he refused to complain. Donnie gave Leo another dose of pain meds Splinter tipped a cup of tea so that Leo could drink it. Leo drank it and thanked his father, Raphael just remained at the doorway relieved that Leo was awake but also sad that he didn't have that kind of relationship with Leo. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. April, Casey and Mikey pushed past Raph and entered the room, they were all happy that Leo was awake finally! Raphael stepped in and everyone looked at Raph, Raph looked and said, yea like they said welcome back. Raph left the room passing Umeko as she walked in waving at Leo who softly said hey.. long time no see. She held Leo's hand said she was grateful his fever broke and that he should not rush his recovery.

Leo nodded his head as Donnie began kicking people out. "Leo needs to rest" you guys can talk to him later. It was getting late and Umeko said, she had to leave, she said her good byes Raph walked her out and asked her to keep in contact and don't be a stranger. Day 3 Leo Casey and April had left to shower, rest and go back to work, it was Monday but since Leo required monitoring the brothers were excuse from training but Splinter warned they would start again tomorrow.

It was early morning, Donnie was up and typing away at his computer the keyboard tapping sound woke Leo. "Hey..." He said, catching Donnie's attention Donnie turning around said, "Good Morning" "How are you feeling?" Leo was not honest about the pain because he didn't like being dependent on drugs, the only one that didn't mind it was Mikey. Mikey hated pain and would rather be dizzy than in pain. Leo shifted and pretended like it didn't hurt, Donnie got up and walked over to Leo and said, "I'm going to give you another dose of Tylenol, Leo raising a hand said, he didn't want it. Donnie said, ok but if the pain gets bad to let him know. Donnie knew better than to force his brothers into taking anything but also knew they always ended up needing it.

Leo eventually settled and fell back to sleep, a little while later Splinter came in with Tea and scrambled eggs some fruit to get Leo's strength up. Leo woke up and ate slowly and slept some more the day went by fast for Donnie, he caught up on some projects and decided to give Leo some privacy. Splinter still decided to remain by Leo's side incase Leo wanted to talk or if he needed anything. It was late in the night when Leo woke up due to pain in his leg, he hissed and touched the leg, he tired to move it but that made the pain worse he slowly sat up noticing Splinter by his side. He didn't want to wake him but the pain was killing him so instead Leo closed his eyes and tried to meditate 'focus' he said ignore the pain it's just in your mind but it ached deep in the bone and radiated up the leg. Donnie had already removed the IV earlier because Leo no longer required constant fluid intake. Leo breathed in and out the pain is not the bad he kept telling himself. Deep breath in Deep slow breathes out. Deep slow breathes in and out and.. ahhhh… it's hurts arrghhh. Threw gritted teeth he let out a grunt, Leo didn't realize how much the pain killers really did numb the pain even if it wasn't a narcotic the large doses helped but Leo didn't want to be dependent on them.

Splinter awoke to Leo shifting in the bed, he looked at Leo's face, his eyes were closed, eyes furrowed and he was sweating. Splinter placed a hand on Leo's forehead, it startled Leo who was caught off guard as he took startled short breathes. "Are you ok my son?" asked his concerned father. Leo shook his head in defeat it's my leg he told his father almost like a child whining to his dad to take the pain away. Splinter touched Leo's shoulder and said he would be back. He got Donnie, sleepily Donnie walked in and asked Leo what was wrong Leo looked at his father and said, "I was hoping for some Tea I'm sorry Donnie," Donnie looking at Leo with sympathy said, "Leo if you're in pain, it's ok to tell me it takes two to three weeks for the pain of a broken bone to subside" Leo replied, "I just don't want to become dependent on pain killers." Donnie replied back, "I won't let that happen I promise." Donnie handed Leo some Tylenol he swallowed them without protest and not too long after he was asleep again. Splinter thanked Donnie and told him to go to rest Donnie obeyed.

In the morning Splinter gave Leo another does of Tylenol, Leo had asked Splinter why he did not get Leo some tea instead. Splinter replied that there is some pain that even tea can stop. Leo thanked his father for knowing what to do. Donnie came in and checked over Leo. Mikey brought Leo a hardy breakfast and Leo ate most of it. Grateful for his family he smiled and decided to take a nap.


End file.
